What Dean Deserves
by JeffersonStar
Summary: In medias res one-shot (I don't know what I'm doing) Castiel wants to sacrifice himself for the survival of the human race and Dean doesn't want him to. Angsty fluff. I had a craving.


**Author's note:**

**I don't know, I was craving some angsty Destiel fluff so this just sort of happened after a couple of minutes. And then I felt like throwing it on here, because why the hell not?**

**It's pretty in medias res and I have no idea what's going, but it's about Cas wanting to save the world, so, yeah, enjoy! (If possible…)**

**Jefferson out!**

**P.S.: If there is anyone reading this and deffo not liking it, please tell me what I'm doing wrong, I really want to know, okay, thanks, bye!**

"Dean-"

"No, Cas! It's not happening."

Sam cringed at the volume of his brother's voice. The situation's outcome was inevitable, they all knew it, but unfortunately – and as always – Dean wouldn't accept it. If Castiel's life was on the line there would be no question if Dean wouldn't do everything in his might to try and save him. He had always been like that when it came to family. So much so that Castiel only heaved an exasperated sigh and answered, "Dean, I have to do this. You can't stop me."

"The hell I can't!" he retorted, angry beyond reasoning.

"Dean-"

"No, dammit!" He lashed out in a fit of rage and sent a glass bottle of holy water flying towards the ground. "Cas, you listen to me right now! You're not gonna sacrifice yourself like the new little Messiah and that is final!"

"Why?" Castiel retorted, a frown etched into his forehead. "What is so important about me that I can't be sacrificed to save _the entire human race_ from damnation?"

Something flashed across Dean's face, but it was gone too fast for anyone to notice what it was. Then he opened his mouth to speak with the same stern expression as before: "You're family. We don't just leave each other to die, no matter what!"

"Uh, Dean, that's not completely true," Sam carefully butted in, and if looks could kill Dean would've sent him six feet under now.

"What about Jo?" Sam went on. "Or Ellen?" Dean averted his gaze to the ground, swallowing hard. "Or me?"

The older brother looked up again with a frown. "You? When did I ever sacrifice you?"

"I'm not saying you sacrificed _anyone_, Dean. But you – we – allowed Ellen and Jo to sacrifice themselves for us because it was our only chance of survival. And you helped me do what I thought was right, even though you were completely against it, because you knew that it was our only hope of trapping the devil. That's what we also do in our family; support each other when things get tough. And that's what I think Cas needs right now, not your refusal."

A strained silence followed, filled only by the howling wind outside the window, snapping branches, and creaking houses. Dean looked nearly defeated as he finally and slowly acknowledged the truth of the situation. Sam looked miserable. He was sad for his brother, sad that it all had to go this way, and that they even ended up here in the first place. He couldn't help but feel it was his fault altogether.

After a full minute Castiel cleared his throat and received the attention of both brothers. He stepped forward – as if to say goodbye, Dean noticed, breath caught in his throat – and looked Dean in the eyes with a finality that made his stomach twist.

"I'm sorry, Dean… but nothing you can say or preach about family will stop me now. It's too late for sentimentality."

He was about to turn his back on them when Dean suddenly grabbed him by the elbow and turned him back around so they faced each other again.

"Stop, okay?! Just _hold it_ for a second!"

A deafening silence. No one said a word. The clock was ticking away but still Castiel didn't say anything to interrupt Dean, as he seemed to be deep in thought and having a hard time forming the words he wanted to say. His hand was still on Cas' elbow, but it wasn't awkward.

Then Dean spoke and his voice sounded strained but softer.

"I… I can't let you go, because… because I…" deep breath, "…because I love you. Okay? I freaking love you, so _don't you dare_ leave me behind. Please…"

A single tear rolled down his cheek to his chin and no one said a word.

Then Cas moved forward. Dean still hadn't let go of his left arm so he used his right hand to cup Dean's face and wipe the tear away. Castiel's eyes had turned soft and a smile threatened to spread across his face, but it didn't. He finally understood, though, and he couldn't bring himself to hurt this man in front of him; the righteous man he had saved from the depths of Hell a long, long time ago. The hunter he had grown to care about through the years. And the human he would sacrifice himself for a thousand times over only a few seconds ago.

Though now he understood that he couldn't. That what Dean wanted the most from him was to stay. So he would. Of course he would.

"It's alright. I get it now, Dean," he murmured softly, while caressing Dean's cheek with his thumb. "I'll stay for you. We'll figure it out. We'll find another way."

Sam would normally have protested, but seeing this, he could only feel a warmth spreading inside him he had never felt before. His brother finally got what he secretly wanted – what he deserved – and how could Sam not support _that?_


End file.
